Byakuren Hato
Byakuren Hato is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "When was the last time your soul was cleansed? Poor thing." Stats Basics Voice Sexuality She assumes she is straight, if she chose to remain with one of the many traditions, although she is not forced to, as a few other Mikos are either bisexual or heterosexual, though a few have stuck with the tradition of taking up virgin vows. Backstory Growing up in Vale, Byakuren lived a simple and pure life, often assisting her father in one of the many shrines located in the outskirts of Vale. Whenever he had to tend to the shrines in the other kingdoms, she would stay at home and focus on her studies with her mother. Being an only child, she was expected to continue the family tradition. Her father was a priest and her mother was a Miko, a Shrine Maiden. Of course, this was an expectation youn Byakuren had no problem with. She found great pleasure in the responsibilities and often pleaded with her father to allow her to begin her training early. He declined her request, however, wishing for her to enjoy her childhood while she still good. And so, she obeyed her father’s wishes, finding beauty in life. However, when her semblance began to awake, her father finally deemed it time that she start her training. She started off with the basics, preparing herself spiritually, knowing what tasks she would be responsible for, and how to use her semblance with her skills as a Miko,and eventually priestess. By the time she was 16, she had already began her Miko training and was learning at a surprising rate. She began traveling with her father from shrine to shrine as part of her training, never remaining tied to one particular shrine. Two years later, she had progressed existentially and was now ready to find her own path in order to properly continue her own training, receiving guidance from the Mikos at each shrine she visited. Eventually, she caught wind of a shrine in Vacuo that was just starting. The high priest was starting to become overwhelmed while others were either finishing up their training or awaiting their chance to take the exam. Being the daughter of the priest one of the youngest Mikos in training to reach the stage she was at, she felt it was the right thing to do. So, she caught a ferry to Vacuo after writing a letter to the high priest, informing him that she would aid him in any way possible. Personality Byakuren is sweet and kind. She is a soft spoken girl with a positive attitude. She enjoys to spread happiness wherever she goes and cleanse any soul that is in need of it. She loves to help others. Resume Occupation Miko, or Shrine Maiden, in training Education Homeschooled and teachings from the other Mikos Combat Weapon Kurenjinguraito - A staff that appears like some sort of rod with a large red heart with wings and a crown on top, a crystal at the heart’s center, and a golden bow at the base. With Kurenjinguraito, which translates to “Cleansing Light”, she can harness her semblance through the rod and use the crystal to amplify it to affect multiple targets at once, cleansing and healing their souls. She can also use it to blind anyone intending to do harm in order to buy her enough time to strike with a few talismans. Semblance Iyashino Jōka - Translates to “Purifying Healing.” With her semblance, she can heal someone’s soul and cleanse it. She is also capable of healing physical wounds if she puts enough focus into it. With enough preparation and focus, she has managed to replace an entire limb once. Future Outlook Character Development Find the path best suited for her so she can finish her Miko training and make new friends. Intended Career Become a Priestess Goals Complete her Miko training Other Notes As a Miko, she is capable of seeing the state of one’s soul. She can see how pure and how tainted it is as well as how many scars from the pain and suffering it has endured. She always encourages those with mostly pure souls and avoids those whose souls are tainted and have no sign of wishing to be cleansed. Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Byakuren2.jpg Byakuren.jpg